How it began
by Nandon
Summary: This story takes place before my other one and the main charachters are nandon lily feanaro and lifian this story will show how they met and there adventures through the war and for a short time after it... I'm new to fanfiction so any review would be great! Thanks again and please read!


A/N This is my newest story which takes place before the others… Nandon is the main person in this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nandon

Note: _Italics is for a flashback or dream._

Regular is for present or non dream

Nandon stood outside the inn it was slightly cold with the autumn chill that blew through the wind blowing the now colored orange and red leaves through the airs… his cowl flew back and landed around his shoulders revealing deep sapphire blue eyes that showed a multitude of emotions his skin was tanned with a light scar running across his face from the left corner of his jaw to the right temple on his forehead. Slowly he reached up and grabbed one of the leaves crushing it briefly in his hands before walking into the inn… he wore nice clothing a black woolen cloak with a green linen shirt with black leather pants.. A single dagger was sheathed at his side.. He was at the village of furnost, which was outside of surda. Nandon thought over the past couple of events that had happened in his life reaching back to him being called into lady nasuada's office in surda….

_Nandon walked in shutting the door lightly behind him and he looked at nasuada and she beckoned him into a seat slightly in front of her desk and then dismissed her guards before she spoke "Nandon… I know what I am about to ask is a lot of you…. But I would not be asking if you weren't our best spy still with us…" She then trailed off uncertainly and Nandon looked at her a eyebrow raised lightly before motioning her to continue when she finally resumed speaking _

_I want you to steal the final egg…" She said slowly and carefully "This is not a order… It is me asking you to do this…" She said as he looked at her as if she was crazy then slowly he nodded and said "Your will be done my lady…" He said and went to stand until nasuada stopped him and looked up at him "Nandon… There is a good chance you will not return… are you sure you wish to do this?" Nandon looked back at her for a second and smirked "I always did want to see the capital.." Then he walked out…_

Nandon was jarred back to reality as he heard someone speaking to him and he realized he had sat down at a table Nandon looked up and saw a woman… she had a kind face and long brown hair which currently was pulled up in a bun though a single strand hung down hiding one of her eyes slightly playfully Nandon could barely stop himself from letting out a gasp none the less he looked up and finally heard what she was saying "Sir… Would you like something to eat or drink?" Nandon shook his head for a moment clearing his thoughts then he said "Do you have any melon juice?" he asked slightly hopeful and when she nodded her head he smiled and said "Can you bring me some…" he asked politely and she nodded her head and Nandon smiled once again becoming lost in a flash back….

_When Nandon walked out of the room he was instantly stopped by the nighthawks and Nandon raised his eyebrow looking at one and he say the urgal captain look at him and then bow before he began speaking "We heard your conversation with lady nightstalker Nandon… and we know you face a awful risk… before you left I merely wanted the opportunity to actually meet someone as brave as yourself…" Then the urgal walked away slightly again and resumed his post looking back at Nandon and he seemed about to say something else when he drew his sword and yelled "HALT!" then Nandon felt something bowl past his legs knocking him over where his head hit the stone floor with a crack but Nandon barely had time to notice that as he rolled on his side drawing the dagger that was at his belt and shakily stood up his stars dancing in his eyes but he looked threw the open door then sheathed the dagger at once as he saw elva had tackled lady Nasuada to the ground and where she had been sitting a single dart was shot into the wall… Nandon walked over to the window and out over the rising city once more before sheathing his dagger and walking out of the palace…_

Nandon looked up as he heard the glass placed on his table and he looked up and noticed the serving girl staring at him strangely but when he looked up she instantly looked away and blushed he guessed embarrassed that she had been caught then she walked over a couple of tables and began wiping it off though he could tell she kept a constant eye on him. Suddenly a group of soldiers walked in… maybe three of them not to many all wearing the blazing tabard of the empire and Nandon felt disgust rise inside of him.. which slowly grew more and more by the second as the soldiers got drunk and began harassing the innkeeper and a different serving girl Nandon felt his blood rising and he eventually gave in and walked over to one of the soldiers and tapped him on the shoulder his dagger held ready in his hand and when the soldier turned around "Wha?" Was all he could manage out before the dagger was Plunged into his stomach and ripped upward killing him almost instantly then he heard two swords being drawn around him and he picked the body up throwing it into one of the soldiers and making him crash to the ground where Nandon leaped sideways through the air and landed on top of the soldier and slashed the dagger across the struggling soldiers throat then he looked around for the other soldier who had a look of horror in his eyes and Nandon feinted towards him and he ran off. Nandon heard a cheer all around him and he smiled lightly sitting back at his seat and finished off his juice before walking over to the innkeeper "Can I rent a room here for the night?" He asked and slid some coins across the table and the innkeeper smiled and nodded taking the coins then he looked behind him and said "Lily! Show this man to his room would you?" Nandon felt his hand seized from behind and someone tugged on it and when he turned he saw the woman… he wondered briefly why she chose to hold his hand and not just lead him up but he shrugged and she took him up the stairs stopping before a small room of just a cot and a small brazier for washing your face… slowly she stopped him from entering and Nandon quickly found his face only inches from hers slowly she asked "Your last name is Wolfbiter yes?" Nandon wondered how she knew that and at the moment he was in no state of mind to be thinking this through so he nodded his head and she smiled up at him moving her face closer and she whispered in his ea "I wondered when you would return you bastard" Then Nandon felt a hard knee right between the fork of his legs and he grunted coughing at the extreme pain. Stars danced in his eyes and he felt like he would puke… slowly he collapsed and rolled down the stairs finally coming to a rest at the second stage landing he looked up at her "What was that for?" He asked groaning as he looked up at her angry she looked at him confused for a moment then said "Your first name is Riddly… Isn't it?" she trailed off at the end worried and Nandon shook his head "No Riddly is my brother…" He groaned again and closed his eyes the pain flaring and going it was so painful he could smell it was a arcid smell in his nose which was almost as bad as the pain but slowly he opened his eyes to find the woman right next to him "Oh my god I'm so sorry…" She said slowly trying to help him up Nandon batted her hands away "What are you trying to do now? Choke me?" he said his voice still slightly high pitched from the knee… she backed away slightly hurt "No.." She said slowly letting the hurt show in her eyes and Nandon stood up brushing past her he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him…

Nandon gasped as he lay down on the bed still in pain from the brutal uncalled for knee. Slowly the pain drifted away and he fell to sleep… his dreams flashing back to soon after he had left the palace in surda…

_Nandon stepped aside as a small group of soldiers and a magician rushed past him most likely looking for the would be assassin and Nandon shrugged it wasn't really his problem…slowly Nandon wondered through the streets examining stalls here and there until he bumped into a woman.. "Sorry.." He began to say before the woman turned around to reveal Angela who looked like she was about to hit him until she saw who it was "Nandon! Isn't it my favorite sneaker who decides to run into me here…" she said looking him over "Hello Angela" Nandon said lightly as he looked over her as well. "So what news have you for me today?" She asked looking at him curiously "Well I have been sent to gather a dragon egg from the capital…" Nandon said quietly so only Angela could hear… Angela slowly shook her head before speaking "Between you and Eragon I'm torn… you both seem to have destiny as a fishing buddy and death as a travel companion…" She said laughing slightly as he walked off "She is one strange woman" Nandon thought to himself as he walked back towards the varden encampment _

Nandon was jerked from his dream as he heard his door close quietly… and he looked up slowly moving his hand towards his dagger at his hip… he watched as a silent form moved over to his bed then sat on it… he looked at it curiously studying its shape and could make out the figure of a woman… "Who are yo…" He was cut off as the woman leaned over and pressed her lips sharply against Nandon's kissing him heavily… before Nandon could make any form of protest the woman pulled away and Nandon felt his own dagger pushed up against his throat lightly pricking the skin under his neck "Stupid men…All the same…One kiss and there at your mercy." The woman said with a musical voice slowly Nandon brought his knee up quickly in a quick but mistimed blow to the woman's midsection.. The woman grunted and seemed to buck forward slightly which was all the thing Nandon needed to grab at the woman's hand twisting it before reaching a leg over the woman who had lay down lightly on top of him and flipping her over so Nandon sat on top straddling her lightly as the two fought over the dagger "Maybe some men… But I'm not like most men…" Nandon said coldly as he starred at the dark figure of the would be assassin… the woman let loose a growl and bucked using her hips and Nandon shot forward though holding onto the dagger which ripped the woman along with him… as the woman was shot forward she lost her grip on the dagger and without the resistance it shot out of Nandon's hand and threw a largish bay window and onto the ground below where it lay in a small pile of broken glass… Nandon rolled lightly as he shot forward and turned around ready to face the woman though unprepared for her to fly into him… her head crashed into Nandon's with a dull crack which sent Nandon back and onto the ground… instantly the woman seeing the advantage leaped on top of him holding her head slightly from the impact with his… "Or are you…" She said lightly and shot her fist down quickly barely giving Nandon time to move his head to the side so it would hit into the floor with a dull thump… then Nandon bucked her off and she went flying through the way window, which shattered and fell to the ground glittering in the moonlight like small pieces of ice… Nandon quickly got up onto his feet and jumped from the window rolling as he hit the ground searching around for the dagger and instantly realized it was in the woman's hand quickly Nandon using the momentum from the roll quickly drove forward and tackled the woman which drove her threw the window on the lower floor of the inn which at this time of night was filled with drunk patrons… Nandon sat on top of her straddling her as they fought over the knife sitting on a table where two drunks sat watching the fight for a moment before falling out of there seats as they backed up… pretty soon the entire bar was in a semi circle around them… the woman rested her grip away from his as she head butted him which sent stars dancing in front of Nandon's eyes… the woman pressing her advantage quickly reversed there position so she was on top of Nandon who then reached his hand out and grabbed a heavy wooden tankard and slammed it across the side of her head… the woman went limp for a couple of seconds then was instantly back again… rolling as she fell off the table dropping the dagger which Nandon scrambled after picking it up he heard bets being placed in the background and he looked over and was instantly punished by a kick to his head which sent him back through the hole in the wall and onto the wet ground outside.. Slowly the woman walked out through the hole the dagger held in her hand "You where tougher than I thought… But now you're just like the rest…dead…" She said walking closer to him as Nandon tried to gather his wits from the kick.. slowly the woman sat onto of Nandon pinning his legs to the ground easily as she straddled him the knife mere inches from his throat and she leaned down and kissed him once again then suddenly went limp as Nandon heard a loud Crack behind him…pushing the assassin off him he saw lily there her face sweaty and a large tankard in her hand which she slowly dropped… it was obvious she had seen Nandon almost done and cracked it over the assassins head from behind…looking at the woman she seemed to run into Nandon's arms and hug him tightly before realizing what she was doing and pulling away she slowly walked off towards where ever her home was in the village.. Nandon slowly walked back in through the hole in the wall and heard cheers from those who had bet on Nandon winning and groans from those who had bet against him…Nandon thinking back to the hug sent confused thoughts threw him which he pushed aside as he Ascended the stairs and gathered what stuff he had packed before getting on his horse and ridding off from the village…


End file.
